Te amare por siempre, pase lo que pase
by Carito Uchiha
Summary: Principalmente es sobre Gaara y Matsuri, hay diversas parejas y hay muchos revividos. La historia se desarolla en Suna y Konoha, también puede estar entre otras naciones, esto ocurre después de acabar la guerra ninja. Se basa en el Manga y Anime así que puede haber SPOILER. Habra de todo un poco pero principalmente romance y humor.


**Bueno Naruto no es de mi propiedad, tampoco sus personajes, aunque me gustaría, xD espero que les guste y dejen reviews...**

**"pensamientos"**

**Bueno el dialogo ira así:**

**Naruto: hola dettabayo... ^^ **

**Espero les guste :D**

**Aclaración: puede haber spoiler, si no haz visto todo Naruto Shippuden te recomiendo no leerlo... U.U no quiero hacer spoiler, se que es horrible... por favor no lean los que no han visto ni el manga ni el anime completo, han pasado 2 años de la guerra, calculen le su edad xD mentira yo se las doy, por ejemplo la mayoría tiene 18 a diferencia de Neji tiene 20, Temari 20, Kankuro 19 y así les pondré su edad, pero como no recuerdo la de todos tal vez este un poco errónea así que por favor corríjanme para cambiarle la edad.**

**2da aclaración xD: Neji aquí lo revivieron gracias a las esferas del dragón xD mentira eso lo explicare mas adelante. Habrá aparición de parejas, ejemplo Sasuke y Sakura, Neji y Tenten, Naruto y Hinata(aparecerá mucho es como secundaria xD), Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, Kakashi y Anko, Lee y Niki(ella es de mi invento...¿Que? No lo iba a dejar forever alone xD), Suigetsu y Karin, etc... denme las parejas que quieran y veré que puedo hacer.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Eres Gaara?**

En el mundo Ninja, estaba todo en paz, Naruto y Sasuke habían vencido a Kaguya y después de su pelea quedaron en paz y regresaron a su pueblo y ya no era un Ninja renegado, al igual que sus amigos (Sugetsu, Juugo, Karin y Obito*), al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi que había revivido. En ese momento todos en la villa estaban en paz, había un hermoso silencio recorriendo la vi...

Naruto: ¡¿Queeeeee?! Pero yo quiero una misión de verdad! (se escucho en toooooooooooooooooda la villa xD)

Tsunade: NARUTO DEJA DE QUEJARTE, SAUSUKE, SAKURA NI SAI SE QUEJAN ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA (pos data: xD son como el equipo siete y un integrante, en ese momento Kakashi estaba de misión)

Naruto: por favor vieja... ¿No podría darnos una mejor misión?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y dejaron de respirar (hasta yo xD), nadie, exactamente NADIE llamaba vieja a Tsunade y salía vivo...

Tsunade: aaaa(respiro con resignación) esta bien Naruto tu ganas, te daré una misión muy importante "rayos soy demasiado amable con Naruto"...(todos se quedaron sorprendidos...)

Naruto: ¡Por fin dettabayo!

Tsunade: cállate Naruto y déjame terminar...

Naruto: siiii

Sakura: ¡NARUTO CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! (le dio un golpe en la cabeza que hasta a mi me dolió xD)

Naruto: pe... pero Sakura-chan...

Sakura: pero nada Naruto, ya cállate.

Sasuke: "mmm Sakura se ha vuelto interesante" sonrió de lado (esa típica sonrisa marca Uchiha de la cual se enamora todas -.- excepto yo, es mas sexy Gaara xD aunque hay excepciones como Itachi :3)

Sai: oigan creo que deberíamos resolverlo hablando... (sonríe)

Tsunade veía todo con una vena palpitante en la sien, hasta que...

Tsunade: ¡CALLENSE Y DEJENME HABLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!(todos se callaron y se pusieron tipo soldado)... bueno ahora que todos se callaron seguiré, bueno esta misión es fácil, Gaara(ante la sola mención del ex jenchuriki Naruto y Sakura se ponen serios, Sai sonríe y Sasuke esta indiferente), el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena pidió Ninjas para una misión especial, así que ya que no hay nadie mejor que tu Naruto ni de mas confianza para Gaara será mejor que vayas, el jefe de grupo será... (todos se acercan, si hasta Sasuke, excepto Sai el sigue sonriendo xD) Sai (todos lo ven con enojo, si hasta Sasuke)

Sai: Hai

Naruto: pero ¿Porqué el?

Tsunade: es el mas adulto de los tres, antes de que digas algo Sasuke, el podrá parar sus peleas, es mas maduro y si no le hacen caso juró que desearan la muerte cuando les ponga sus castigo, Sai tu me dices.

Sai: Hai, será mejor que iniciemos cuanto antes.

Naruto: esta bien lo haré perfecto Dettabayo!

Sasuke: hmp *tendré que avisarle a onii-san*

Sakura: si es lo mejor.

Tsunade: bueno váyanse.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha fueron por sus pertenencias, se alistaron y quedaron en verse en la enterada, ya con toso listo salieron preparado para la nueva misión, de la cual no sabían nada, solo el hecho de que el Kazekage Gaara los necesitaba ¿Para que? No se los había dicho Tsunade, pero sinceramente ¿Para que los necesitaba el Kazekage? Bueno era muy fuerte, hábil y un gran líder (también sexy xD), sin olvidar que era un héroe de la guerra al igual que ellos dos. Así que no entendían para que los necesitaría, pero aun así Naruto y Sakura estaban felices de volverlo a ver(A Sakura no le gusta, solo es su amigo), a Sai le vali... ejem ejem digo no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo y a Sasuke no le importaba mucho que digamos, mas bien el se sentía un poco celoso (¡¿CELOSO?! aquí huele a chico enamorado xD) ya que Sakura se veía feliz, ¿Será que le gusta el mapache ese? (mapache tu abuelo ¬_¬) de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Mientras tanto en Suna todo estaba normal, Gaara en su oficina, Temari pensando en Shikamaru, digo cof cof pensando en como había resultado todo y Kankuro entrenando. Una señorita muy hermosa, cabello castaño hasta el hombro, ojos negros, shorts grises, unos tipos botines, camisa café con un poco de verde y la cinta de Shinobi en su cuello caminaba distraídamente por las calles, ella ya no era una niña, era una joven guapa de 18 años, muchos ninjas la voltean a ver, pero no se atrevían ha hablarle, ya que era nada menos que la ex alumna del Kazekage, Matsuri, todos en el pueblo sabían cuan sobreprotector era con ella. Por algunos era sabido que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, pero el Kazekage era tan inocente e inexperto que no se percataba de ello, bueno vamos ¿Quién se percata de eso? Nadie y menos el que había tenido una infancia difícil y jamás había conocido el amor. En ese momento un chico de tez bronceada, pelo rubio, ojos amarillos, aire divertido, buen cuerpo, camisa negra, unos pantalones azul cielo y tenis de correr, se le fue acercando pensando que lo vería, pero se percato de que ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, frunció el seño y tosió...(se llamaba Han*)

Han: hola Matsuri...

Matsuri: ...

Han: me preguntaba si tu... bueno si te gustaría salir conmigo algún lugar a comer, claro si no estas ocupada...

Matsuri: ¿eh? ¿Decías algo?

Han: eh bueno yo "Rayos ¿es qué acaso estaba pensando en otra cosa?"

Matsuri: bueno no te preocupes, si la olvidaste me la dices después, ¿Ok? yo tengo que irme Gaara-sensei me espera.

Han: "siempre pensando en es estúpido de Gaara, (estúpido tu padre) no entiendo que le ve a ese monstruo" claro, te lo digo después, ve con Gaara-sama, o sino te regañara.

Matsuri: tienes razón, hasta luego Han.

Mientras tanto Gaara estaba meditando en su escritorio ¿Porqué no llegaba? ¿Se olvido en lo que quedaron? Bueno era obvio que se le hizo tarde, como siempre, jamás se le quitaría esa manía, él que era tan puntual, que odiaba esperar ¿A ella si la esperaba? No entendía porque solo a ella la esperaría sin importar que, no lo comprendía, ni siquiera a sus hermanos, ¿Acaso ella era diferente? Bueno en cierto modo si, era su primer y ultima alumna, ella lo escogió para que fuera su sensei, solo ella se atrevió a ser su alumna, ¿No le tenia miedo como los demás en ese entonces? Tenia ganas de preguntarle eso, pero temía al rechazo de su parte.

Toc toc toc

Gaara: adelante.

Matsuri: Ga... Gaara-sensei etto... lamento llenar tarde, lo siento mucho

Gaara: (suspiro) no lo vuelvas hacer Matsuri, sabes que odio esperar.

Matsuri: lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir "aaaah Gaara-sensei es muy guapo..." (ya saben esta con sus típicas mejillas sonrojadas ^^)

Gaara: "se ve tan adorable asi" bueno será que comenzamos lo antes posible, te cite aquí porque 4 ninjas de Konoha vendrán ya que los solicite para una misión especial, por cierto la diré cuando ellos lleguen(con su típica seriedad), tu también debes estar presente ya que tiene que ver contigo, (y Matsuri así de °O°) bueno quiero que tu te encargues de su estadía y de lo que necesiten, pero si te hacen algo dime inmediatamente a mi...

Matsuri: Gaa... Gaara-sensei ¿A que se refiere con que si me hacen algo?

Gaara: a que si te insultan, se propasan contigo o te golpean, así yo le avisaré a Tsunade-san y los reprenderé, continuando con esto quiero que los recibas, pero si se trata de Naruto (sonrió tantito) quiero que lo traigas directamente hacia acá, yo le quiero dar un trato especial a el ya que es mi amigo.

Matsuri: Ha... Hai (seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas), etto Gaara-sensei que... quería preguntarle si, bueno si usted...

Gaara: háblame de tu, no de usted, somos amigos, sabes que no me gustan las formalidades Matsuri, además soy demasiado joven ¿Esta bien?

Matsuri: Ha... Hai, bueno Gaara, etto... quería invitarte a ce... cenar ¿aceptas?

Gaara: "¿Qué es esto que siento?" claro Matsuri, ¿te parece si paso por ti a las nueve?

Matsuri: claro Gaara "aaaah soy tan feliz, no pensé que Gaara-sensei aceptara" yo iré ah alistarme.

Matsuri salió de la oficina haciendo que todo quedara en silencio. Gaara sentía una felicidad enorme en su interior, no podía explicarlo, sentía mariposas.

Kankuro: eeeh Gaara acabo de ver ah "¿Qué demonios le ocurre? Tiene cara de...(º0º) creo que esta... esta... ¡ENAMORADO!" o... oye Gaara ¿Te sientes bien?

Gaara: mejor que nunca (su cara es como la de un típico chico enamorado, para que se den una idea: /movil/Un-chico-enamorado/3674)

Kankuro: (º0º) cof cof (imagínense que tose xD) ¿Gaara?

Gaara: eeh? A lo siento es que estaba pensando "¿Cuanto tiempo llevara ahí?"

Kankuro: "de esta no se escapa" se puede saber ¿la cosa o la persona en la que piensas? (sonríe maliciosamente)

Gaara: hmp no pienso en nadie, solo que estos preocupado por la misión de...

Kankuro: ¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

Gaara: (lo miro enfadado) ¿estas insinuando que yo miento? "¿Qué le ocurre a Kankuro?"

Kankuro: ¡Si! No es que no te crea Gaara, pero es que tenias cara de... mmm de...

Gaara: sabes que odio los rodeos, ve al punto.

Kankuro: ¡DE ENAMORADO!

Gaara: (O.O) Eeeh bueno yo...

Kankuro estaba con la boca hasta el suelo (º0º) ¿Desde cuando Gaara no sabia que decir?

Kankuro: Gaara ¿Seguro estas bien? te noto un poco dudativo "ju ju esto tengo que disfrutarlo"

Gaara: no se de que hablas (se cruza de brazos)

Kankuro: ¿Hablas enserio? (0.0) no lo puedo creer, Gaara el gran Kazekage esta eludiendo un tema ja quien lo diría.

Gaara: yo no estoy eludiendo nada, solo que tu no quieres creerme.

Kankuro: vamos Gaara soy tu hermano mayor, para eso estoy.

En ese momento alguien toca fuertemente la puerta e interrumpe la conversación entre los hermanos.

Gaara: "salvado por la persona que esta detrás, le agradeceré eternamente" pase.

Temari: ¡Gaara hermanito!

Gaara: "creo que mejor solo le diré gracias (le resbala una típica gotita por la nuca)" ¿Qué ocurre Temari?

Temari: este... ¿Interrumpo algo?

Kankuro-Gaara: Si/No

Temari: ¿Eeeh?

Gaara: (fulmina a su hermano) no interrumpirse nada, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Temari: pues, quería que me dijeras si lo de Matsuri era cierto, ella me dijo que...

Gaara: (abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a sudar) "si Kankuro se entera nunca dejara de molestarme" si, todo es cierto.

Temari: ni siquiera te he dicho nada...

Kankuro: ¿De que hablas Temari?

Temari: bueno Matsuri me dijo que posiblemente (Kankuro así de yeiy por fin sabré y Gaara así de O.O) vendrán Naruto y su equipo ¿Verdad?

Kankuro: (T.T) que desilusión...

Gaara: ¿Qué dijiste Kankuro? (lo mira fulminantemente)

Kankuro: nada, nada jeje (niega exageradamente con las manos)

Temari: "algo esta ocultando Gaara, su reacción anterior no fue normal"

Gaara: por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

Kankuro-Temari: las ocho y media

Gaara: (O.O) o no, ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme...

Temari: (cierra los ojos acusadoramente) ¿Para qué?

Gaara: (suspira) se que no lo puedo ocultar por mucho tiempo, así que se los diré, pero prométanme que no me dirán nada, no acosaron a Matsuri, no harán escándalo y no se meterán en esto ¿Entendido?

Temari-Kankuro: entendido

Gaara: ok escúchenme atentamente, porque solo lo repetiré una vez y nada mas, tendré una cita con Matsuri hoy a las nueve y creo que yo... bueno no se como explicarlo pero siento mariposas cada vez que la veo y me siento muy a gusto a su lado ¿Saben que es?

Temari: (O.O) Gaara lo que sientes por ella es amor... yo, me siento muy feliz por ti Gaara en serio te lo mereces, pero rápido ve con ella a las chicas no les gusta esperar, espero que ella sienta lo mismo.

Kankuro: hermano para lo que necesites yo estoy aquí, se que soy una poco inmaduro (¿Un poco? ¬_¬ xD) y que me gusta gastar bromas, pero créeme cuando te digo que siempre te apoyaré en todo al igual que Temari, cuentas con los dos.

Gaara: (sonrió abiertamente) yo.. quiero decirles que los quiero y que gracias por su apoyo, jamás pensé tener una familia como ustedes hace años pensaba en matarlos y los odiaba por ser felices, pero ahora, ahora los quiero mas que nada... en serio se los agradezco.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor... después Gaara se despidió de sus hermanos y corrió a cambiarse, todavía le quedaban 20 minutos, tiempo suficiente. Llego rápidamente a su casa y se vistió de traje( listas. /lista/chicos-de-anime-con-terno-traje-304616/ Gaara es el numero 12). Solo tardo 10 minutos, aun le quedaban 10, rápidamente salió de su casa y fue directo a recoger a Matsuri, claro que antes compro un ramo de rosas rojas (se que es muy jalado, pero es en honor a Albafica de Piscis... un momento de silencio por su muerte), toco cuando eran las 9 exactas, ni un minuto menos ni un minuto antes, lentamente Matsuri fue abriendo, cuando la vio quedo en shock, estaba hermosa, simplemente perfecta ( /vestidos-de-fiesta-para-damas-cortos/ es el primer vestido negro)

Gaara: te vez... hermosa.

Matsuri: etto.. gracias Gaara (estaba sonrojada), tu también...

Gaara: (sonrió de medio lado) quisiera hacerte una pregunta, pero mejor cuando lleguemos.

Matsuri: esta bien "espero que me pida que sea su novia" ¿A donde iremos?

Gaara: es una sorpresa. sonríe de medio lado

Matsuri: bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar a ir ¿no crees?

Gaara: claro, sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Mientras caminaban en la calle todos estaban asi como de °O° ¿El Kazekage y su alumna? nadie lo creía, muchas miraban a Matsuri con odio en los ojos y los chicos solo no podían dejar de verla ¿como es que no se habían dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era esa chica? fueron unos tontos.

Así llegaron caminando hasta un hermoso restaurante, la entrada era blanca color dorado, se veía muy caro, por dentro era simplemente perfecto, tenia candelabros grandes y mesas hermosas, todo era simplemente perfecto, pero ellos se siguieron y salieron a un tipo jardín y ahí había una mesa la cual se veía expendida ( . /-SevkzoH9sSc/UXfvuaR3hEI/AAAAAAAAFtk/31NGSySbV3U/s1600/CenaRomantica. pueden darse una idea con esta imagen, solo que imaginen que es en el desierto xD).

Gaara: Matsuri quiero decirte que tu eres una de las personas que tiene mi total confianza y quisiera preguntarte algo que he tenido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Matsuri: esta bien Gaara, pregúntame lo que quieras "¿que sera?". estaba sonriendo y un poco sonrojada

Gaara: bueno "espero que no me rechace" quería preguntarte que... ¿Porqué me elegiste como tu sensei? (¿que creyeron? xD)

Matsuri: "solo fue eso" (tenia cara de desilusión) bueno, pues tu parecías saber lo que pregunte y además no parecías peligroso, bueno quiero decir que no como todos decían, además tu... bueno (se sonrojo mucho) me parecías guapo.

Gaara: "¿Le parecía guapo?" bueno yo quisiera preguntarte si yo... bueno... ¿Acaso no te parezco un monstruo?

Matsuri: ¡¿QUE?! Claro que no jamás me ha parecido un monstruo, usted es una gran persona la cual fue tratada mal, pero yo le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz. Sonrió de una manera tierna

Gaara: Matsuri que te dije de lo de usted, como sea... lo que he querido decirte en toda la noche no fue eso, yo... bueno quisiera que lo intentáramos.

Matsuri: ¿Intentar que cosa?

Gaara: Bueno "esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé" quisiera que tu... bueno ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Matsuri: (O.O) "esto... esto es como un sueño" (empezó a llorar)

Gaara: (súper preocupado) ¿te sientes bien Matsuri? ¿acaso dije algo malo?

Matsuri: me siento bien Gaara, no dijiste nada malo, lo que pasa es que esto me hace muy feliz, jamás pensé que esto pasara, antes se veía como un sueño lejano, pero ahora no... mi respuesta a esa pregunta es... SI claro que me gustaría ser tu novia (sonríe y lo abraza).

Gaara: Matsuri... solo falta hacerlo oficial.

Matsuri: etto... Gaara, yo bueno (junta los dedos así tipo Hinata) ¿podría de... decirte Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (sonríe sinceramente) Matsuri, eso ni tienes porque preguntarlo, al fin y al cabo eres mi novia.

Matsuri: etto.. Ga...Gaara-kun ¿Podríamos irnos a casa...? di... digo a mi casa... es decir... me...

Gaara: jaja (rio sinceramente) ya entendí Matsuri, ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?

Matsuri: si, Gaara-kun

Gaara: ok vámonos.

Gaara y Matsuri salieron del restaurante un poco tarde y se encaminaron a la casa de la castaña, estaban sonriendo y platicando en el camino, lo que no notaron (ni siquiera Gaara) fue que unos ojos rojos los veían con odio y una sonrisa retorcida (como las que tenía Gaara), estaban demasiado ensimismados en su propio mundo hasta que..

PUM

chocaron con un joven, el cual tiro a Matsuri y Gaara se enfado.

Gaara: ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas?

?: l... lo si... siento Ka... Kazekage

Matsuri: Han?

Han: Matsuri? (el chico estaba que babeaba)

Gaara: grrr

Han: (se asusto) *wow esta buenísima, pero sera mejor no hacer enojar al estúpido de Gaara*

Matsuri: bueno etto *¿porque se miran así?* ya nos despedimos, etto Gaara-kun ¿podemos irnos ya?

Gaara: (alejo su mirada asesina del chico y la cambio por una mas amorosa hacía Matsuri) claro, sera mejor irnos, ya nos vamos. Lo miro realmente molesto, el conocía a ese chico, era uno de los principales que le decían monstruo cuando era pequeño, realmente lo odiaba.

Han: bueno con su permiso Kazekage, hasta luego Matsuri *es un maldito... ¿Cómo un monstruo como el esta con ella?*

Después de despedirse de aquel joven siguieron caminando en silencio. Gaara realmente estaba molesto, Matsuri no tenía la culpa, pero no le caía nada bien aquel tipo.

Matsuri: *¿Sera qué Gaara-kun esta molesto por algo?* Etto... Gaara-kun (pronuncio su nombre un poco bajo)

Gaara: ¿Qué ocurre Matsuri?

Matsuri: etto... (junto sus dedos tiernamente) bueno quería saber si estas molesto por algo...

Gaara: *¿ella lo noto?... no lo puedo creer* (realmente se sorprendió) bueno... lo que pasa es que el...(suspiro)

Matsuri: si no me lo quieres decir Gaara-kun esta bien, cuando estés preparado...

Gaara sonrió tiernamente y volteo a ver a Matsuri, paro su andar y la tomo de las manos, realmente ella era hermosa, no solo físicamente sino internamente ella era... perfecta, había encontrado a su alma gemela... ella tenía que saber su pasado, el quería que lo conociera completamente. Por mas que le doliera le iba a contar, porque confiaba en ella.

Gaara: bueno todo esto inicio cuando...

**Flash Back**

Se veía a chibi Gaara caminando solitario con su oso de peluche (ya tenía el kenji) y su calabaza de arena. Estaba usando ropa de color beige y pantalón azul y una camisa de manga corta negra, todos al verlo pasar se apartaban pero entonces...

?: Hola ¿Tu eres Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (volteo a verlo sin emoción alguna)...

?: ¿No te gusta hablar cierto? jeje bueno no importa, yo me llamo Han...

Gaara: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Han: bueno... (titubeo) yo quiero ser tu amigo...

Gaara: (O.O) ¿Q... Que dijiste?

Han: pues que quiero ser tu amigo, no es que parezcas peligroso, realmente pienso que eres buena persona *jajaja es un tonto*

Gaara: (lo miro desconfiadamente) ¿Acaso te quieres burlar de mi? *_asesinalo... se que quieres hacerlo, vamos_*

Han: no, para nada (sonrió) de verdad quisiera ser tu amigo... me agradas

Gaara: (O.O) *¿Ten... tendré un... un amigo?-_el solo te esta utilizando niño, veo la mentira en sus ojos_-no... no es cierto, ¡CÁLLATE!* bien...

Han: ok, seamos amigos. *lo tengo donde quería*

Han y Gaara se fueron caminando juntos mientras unas 4 sombras los veían sonriendo...

niño 1: realmente lo acepto... no puedo creerlo

niño 2: ¿Porqué no se reuso?

niño 3: Gaara podría matarlo..

niño 4: cállense, el lograra hacer sufrir a ese monstruo... tardara un poco en ganarse su confianza, pero lo lograra, tengo fe en el jajajaja.

Así Gaara y Han pasaban su tiempo divirtiéndose y pasando tiempo juntos... así pasaron los meses, hasta que ganó la confianza de Gaara.

Han: ¿Aún no confías en mi Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (volteo a verlo con su expresión seria y triste) si lo hago.

Han: ¿No eres de muchas palabras cierto? jeje *estúpido monstruo*

Gaara: (sonrió un poco) no me gusta hablar.

Han: ya lo veo... por cierto ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Gaara: *_ni__ño el tratara de engañarte asesinalo ahora que puedes o sera muy tarde...- _¡Callate !* si

Han: *aquí voy, espero que no me mate* Esa marca... ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Gaara: (estaba totalmente serio) bueno, es un poco largo... pero resumiendo es lo que alguien me dijo antes de... morir (sonrió de manera sádica)

Han: ¿Es... estas bien? *Mierda morireeeee*

Gaara: si, solo vamonos. Regreso a la normalidad.

Han: *me salve*

Así los dos amigos se encaminaron hacía un pequeño prado.

Han: Gaara... mañana cumpliremos 1 año de ser amigos... quiero que estés en este lugar a esta hora, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Gaara: claro, estaré aquí mañana.

Se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus casas cada uno con un distinto pensamiento, uno en que por fin tenía un mejor amigo, una persona a la cual confiarle todo, una persona que estaría a su lado sin importar que... una persona que lo apoyaría y no lo trataría mal, por otro lado el otro pensaba como herir a ese monstruo, cuanto lo odiaba... pensar que se había ganado su confianza, claro costo mucho pero, valió la pena la espera. Los dos considierón en un solo pensamiento ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!

Al sía siguiente cerca de las 2 p.m los dos llegaron al parque en el mismo lugar, solo que Gaara vio a 4 niños junto con Han ¿Qué es lo que hacían ahí? jamás los había visto y en ese momento empezó a desconfiar de Han, lo veía en su mirada.

Gaara: (estaba mortalmente serio) ¿Quiénes son Han?

Han: *mierda, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? su mirada es diferente* bue... bueno e... ellos so... son unos a... amigos jeje

Gaara: ¿Unos amigos? Hun no lo creo (puso cara de asesino)

Han: etto bueno quería pre... presentartelos

Gaara: solo dime lo que viniste hacer aquí y lárgate, ¿Crees qué puedes seguir engañándome?

Han: ¿De qué estas hablando? *mierda, eche todo a perder*

Gaara: *_te lo advertí niño, pero tu no me escuchaste... sabes muy bien que tu estas solo_* (se quedo mirando al suelo y su mirada se ensombreció) Han...

Han: esta ben, te diré todo, solo me hice tu amigo porque quería herirte, tu eres un monstruo y jamás cambiarás eso, TE ODIO... tu asesinaste a mi padre, ¡Estúpido monstruo!

Gaara sintió como su pequeño corazón volvía a doler, ¿Porqué a el le sucedía todo esto? el solo quería a alguien en quien confiar, ¿Porqué todos lo odiaban? el no tenía la culpa de tener a Shukaku, pero entonces si todos estaban en su contra... el los asesinaría

Gaara: ... jajajaja ¿Crees que me importa? Tu estúpido odio no es nada, ¿Creíste que me dañarías, que me dolería? jajajaa que equivocado estas, para mi tu no eres nadie

Han: (O.O) pe... pero ¿no eras mi amigo?

Gaara: realmente te lo creíste ¿eh? (sonríe macabramente) jamás te considere mi amigo, ni siquiera confié en ti.

Han: no me interesa... te matare por haber matado a mi padre ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Han saco un kunai y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Gaara, pero al tratar de enterrarsela fue evitado por un escudo de arena.

Han: ¿Co... cómo es que no... te dañe? ¡Eso es imposible!

Gaara: no lo es, tu lo estas viendo, ¿Sabes? ya que vas a morir te diré la razón de mi cicatriz... hace un año cuando tenía 6 y acabada de tratar de enmendar mi error, había sido tratado como un monstruo cuando solo quería disculparme, estaba en el techo de mi hogar o eso creía, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me atacaba ya que mi arena me había protegido, al voltear a verlo no lo reconocí, me enoje ¡¿Porqué solo a mi me ocurría esto?! no era justo, así que use mi arena y...

Han: ¿y?

Gaara: lo deje gravemente herido... de muerte (su sonrisa se ensancho, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza) y al quitarle la mascara era... era Yashamaru...

Han: ¡¿Asesinaste a tu tio?!

Gaara: el me dijo que solo me amara a mi y a nadie mas, que solo confiara en mi y eso es lo que hago, tu no podrás dañarme, la arena no te dejaría

Han: eres un maldito monstruo... ¡Vamonos!

Gaara: ¿No oyeron lo que dije? ustedes morirán

Han: ¡Corran!

Los 4 niños y Han se echaron a correr, pero Gaara logro agarrar a uno y ya lo iba a matar, pero alguien lo evito, Gaara se quedo sorprendido.

Gaara: ¿Yashamaru?

?: no, soy Izunka, soy el encargado de asesinarte, sera mejor que corran niños

Los cuatro y Han se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo Izunka iba a matar a Gaara, ¿Porqué le temían a ese simple niño? Viéndolo bien era un simple niño...

Izunka: hun así que tu eres Sabaku no Gaara ¿eh?

Gaara: y tu eres supuestamente el que me asesinara, eso quiero verlo.

Izunka: *¿Qué... es este chakra que siento?*

Gaara: te has equivocado de persona, no me vencerás

Izunka: ja eres un simple mocoso, ¿Qué tienes de especial? Eres solo un niño, mírate a tu corta edad tu padre ha intentado asesinarte 2 veces, estas completamente solo, tu hermanos te odian y temen, tu tio esta muerto, tu madre igual y tu padre te odia y yo estoy en una misión para asesinarte, no le importas a nadie y nunca le importaras a alguien... eres un monstruo.

Gaara sentía como su pequeño corazón terminaba de quebrarse ¿Acaso el merecía sufrir de esa manera? ¿No era suficiente su sufrimiento? No lo entendía, el no había hecho nada malo, era solo un niño, pero todos al parecer lo veían como un monstruo. ¿Por qué el tenia que sufrir? No era justo que solo el lo hiciera, los demás también tenían que pagar sin importar, querían que el fuera un monstruo, querían volverlo un monstruo, felicitaciones lo habían logrado, habían matado todo sentimiento en el, su humanidad fue destruida en este momento y había nacido el monstruo que tanto aclamaban, bueno ellos querían guerra... pues guerra tendrían. El solo viviría para matarlos ¿Porqué? porque eso le era placentero, ellos así lo habían creado, había nacido para matar a aquellos que lo atormentaban.

Gaara: ¿Crees que tus palabras me dañan?

Izunka: deberían niño

Gaara: (se le formo una sonrisa sádica) ¿Deberían? Wajajajajaja ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?

Izunka: al parecer con un mocoso que no sabe nada de los ninjas

Gaara: ¿Mocoso? (frunció levemente el seño) yo no soy ningún mocoso, podría asesinarte en este momento antes de decir "desierto"

Izunka: wajajajaja ¿Realmente te crees tan talentoso?

Gaara: ¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque mi padre ha intentado matarme o porque me llaman monstruo?

Izunka: hun es una gran pregunta, pero realmente no yo solo hago mi trabajo y tu eres un mocoso de 7 años pero anda dime ¿Por qué?

Gaara: bueno (su sonrisa macabra aparece) no por nada soy el contenedor del shukaku, con el poder de contener la arena y eso me convierte en un jenchuriki, tengo el poder de la arena y mi tio no murió (su mirada se ensombrece)... yo lo asesine waajajajaj

Izunka: (con terror en los ojos) tu... tu e... eres el... el jenchuriki?

Gaara: ...

Izunka: *maldición lo atacare ahora que esta distraido*

Izunka lanzo 3 kunais a órganos vitales, pero la arena se interpuso protegiendo a Gaara

Gaara: ¿Eso es todo?

El pequeño niño se mostraba indiferente, mientras el ninja se quedaba estupefacto observando con miedo e ira ¡¿Cómo es que un mocoso podía mover la arena?! ¡No lo entendía!

Izunka: ¿Co... Cómo lo hiciste?

Gaara: *otra vez esa mirada* ...

Izunka: ¡Contesta maldito!

Gaara: ¿Viniste a matarme y no sabes nada de mis poderes?

Izunka: ¡Cállate y contesta!

Gaara: ¿Por qué debería de decirle sobre mis poderes a un asesino? Los ninjas esconden sus poderes y jutsus hasta que el enemigo ataque ¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron?

Izunka: *este niño...*

Gaara: Bueno, ya basta de tanta charla, me aburrí así que...

Izunka: ¿Te aburriste? que lastima niño, esto no es un juego.

Gaara: realmente es irrelevante lo que has dicho, pero como ya estoy aburrido te asesinare

Izunka: ¡¿Tu?! wajajajajajaja

Gaara lo miro serio y mientras el se reía la arena lo empezó a rodear y cuando se dio cuenta de esto era demasiado tarde y ya había muerto. Silenciosamente se retiro hacía su "hogar". Ese día su padre no solo lo había tratado de asesinar, de nuevo, sino que su primer y único "amigo" lo odiaba ¿Acaso era su culpa tener a Shukaku? ¡Él no lo había pedido! ¡¿Acaso nadie lo entendía?! Todos en la aldea lo odiaban, ¿Acaso no se preguntaban que sentía el? Apenas había cumplido 7, el había nacido con es maldición, ni siquiera le preguntaron, solo se lo metieron así como así. Pero si todos lo odiaban ¿Él por qué debía tratar de quererlos? No, él solo vivía para aseinarlos, ¿Habían buscado un monstruo? Lo habían encontrado. Desde ese momento su vida era exclusivamente para matar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Matsuri miraba hacía el suelo desde hace rato, no quería que Gaara la viera llorar, pero era casi imposible luchar contra las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Gaara la observo con miedo ¿Y si decidía dejarlo?

Gaara: ¿Matsuri?

Matsuri: ...

Gaara: ¿Matsuri? ¿Te encuentras bien? me estas asustando ¡Matsuri mírame!

Lo dijo tan desesperado que ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida con pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro.

Gaara: ¿Te sientes bien? (le agarra las mejillas) ¿Sabes? si tu... bueno si tu... (se le formo un nudo en la garganta) decides dejarme (lo ultimo salio con algo de dolor) yo... yo lo entendería.

Matsuri: ¿Por qué haría eso?

Gaara: bueno, porque soy un monstruo yo...

Matsuri: ¡Gaara! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡No lo eres y jamás dejare de amarte por cosas del pasado! Yo te amo tal cual eres sin importar lo que hayas hecho, eres lo mas importante que tengo y no pienso ver o guiarme por lo que eras, sino por lo que te has convertido hasta hoy. Me interesa ver el lo que te has convertido y lo que yo veo es un gran hombre que se a esforzado por cambiar y que ha hecho mucho por la aldea y por los que lo rodean, también veo que eres un hombre admirable, fuerte, gentil, inteligente y una persona que sabe perdonar a aquellos que lo dañaron en un pasado, ¿Acaso no ves? Eres una gran persona y lo mas importante es que tu lograste sobreponerte con las cosas que te ocurrieron, nadie que yo conozca tiene un espíritu como el tuyo, eres especial y me asegurare de recordartelo siempre, porque yo... yo... (sus mejillas se tornaron rojas) Te amo.

Gaara se quedo sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella lo amaba, su pequeña y frágil alumna lo amaba, se sentía la persona mas afortunada.

Gaara: Matsuri yo... yo... también te amo. Se que no entiendo muy bien los sentimientos que estoy sintiendo, pero se que te amo, tu eres la persona más especial que eh conocido. Para mi eres todo mi mundo y no me interesa si sueno cursi y aunque siempre eh sido malo para las palabras quiero decirte que siempre confiare en ti, estaré a tu lado siempre, te amare y te querré hasta el ultimo de mis días, siempre seras mi persona favorita y yo jamás te abandonare pase lo que pase. Daría mi vida por ti, dejaría todo de lado por tu felicidad aunque eso me perjudique.

Matsuri: (sonrió con ternura) Te amo

Gaara: (sonrió y la abrazo) sera mejor irnos, empieza a hacer mucho frió (como aquí T^T me congeloo xD)

Gaara se dispuso a ir a la casa de Matsuri, se despidieron y en ese momento sintió una presencia cerca de ella y decidió regresar, rápidamente toco e la puerta y ella abrió.

Gaara: ¡Matsu-chan! ¡¿te encuentras bien?! ¡Sentí una presencia de chakra cerca y no era conocida!

Matsuri se asusto mucho y abrazo a Gaara.

Matsuri: ¿E... En... serio Ga... Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (asiente) sera mejor que vengas a mi casa, este lugar es peligroso, es por eso que pedí la ayuda de Konoha, en especial la de Naruto, algo esta pasando.

Matsuri: Gaara-kun ire por mis cosas.

Gaara asintió y ella subió rápidamente hacia su alcoba y guardo todo lo necesario (ropa, cepillo de dientes, pasta, toalla, etc), bajo lo más rápido que pudo con la pesada maleta, pero sintió que se hacía mas liviana y vio que la arena agarraba la maleta y la ayudaba. En medio de la noche tres sombras miraban furiosos la escena y maldecían al Kazekage, bueno después de todo era el mejor ninja de Suna.

Al llegar a la torre del Kazekage, Gaara ingreso la llave y vio a sus hermanos.

Kankuro: vaya Gaara no pierdes el tiempo, se ve que están apurados por vivir juntos.

Ambos se sonrojaron solo que Gaara menos notorio.

Temari: (golpeo fuerte en la cabeza a Kankuro) ¡HEY NO LOS MOLESTES, SI ELLOS QUIEREN VIVIR JUNTOS DÉJALOS!

Matsuri: Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-kun y yo bueno... etto...

Gaara: tranquila Matsuri (solo le dirá Matsu-chan a solas xD), no es lo que piensan (en ese momento echo su típica mirada seria y se pusieron serios)

Temari/Kankuro: ¿Qué paso Gaara?

Gaara: sentí un chakra extraño y después de irnos sentí otros tres... iban tras Matsuri.

Todos la observaron y después se vieron al rostro, esto era serio... muy serio ¿Qué buscaban esos ninjas con Matsuri? ¿Qué no sabían que Gaara del desierto la protegía con su vida? ¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿De que era la misión mega importante? y aun mas ¿Que tenía que ver Matsuri con esta?

**En el próximo capítulo**

_"Un viaje de tres días, Misión importante y ¡¿GAARA TIENE NOVIA?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Todo sera resuelto en el siguiente capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus reviews :D _

**NOTA:**

_**De alguna forma Itachi logró sobrevivir, pero esta como en coma y no ha despertado, después explicare todo eso y lo de Neji...**_

_***Han: este nombre es 100% chino xD no es del jenchuriki tengo un amigo chino que se llama Hanwei**_

_***Obito tampoco murió xD lo explicare junto con lo de Itachi y Neji... **_


End file.
